


Three Boys Went Out to War That Year

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys went out to war that year<br/>to face the death before them.<br/>And though they fought to save a life<br/>another fell beside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Boys Went Out to War That Year

Three boys went out that year

to face the death before them.

Two came through the war alive

one fell upon his sword.

 

The snake coiled tight around the life

of the one it chose.

The lion roared its cry within

the one who drew his blade.

The third was caught between the snake

whose curse he bore by chance

while trapped as well within the roar

of the cat whose standard flew.

 

Three boys went out that year

to face the death before them.

Two came through it as adults

while one remained a child.

 

Each boy found his strength within

the heart of each ones truth

one found it in the heart of loss,

and one in memory’s dream

one found it in the heart of fear.

They all survived the year.

 

Three boys went out that year

to face the death before them.

Two faced the world with brav’ry

one found his fear entrenched.

 

The loss each child saw

became what caused his change.

One lost the friendship he had built

and saw it once return.

One lost the home that he had loved

and saw it fall in ruin.

One lost the choices he had left

and saw them caught in violence.

 

Three boys went out that year

to face the death before them.

Not one knew what the day would bring

but all heard war’s cry ring.

 


End file.
